The spy kids
by bby drake
Summary: two best friends stick toghter when they are at school and they are secertly spies that have to do missions to save the world or a family.


Spy kids

CHAPTER 1

The spies were kids they were best friends. The kids named were Kirsten and Aniayh they would sneak around the neighbeorhood at night and see what was happening. They had gadets like binoculors , cameras or video cameras , note pads , walkie talkies and best of all they had disquises. They had a little voice speaker that they would put earphones in and they could hear the conversation if you like slip it threw a door crack. It was so fun to act like a spy and espically because you don't get caught and the main rule is not to get caught at what you do or your case is blown. They would have there own lil missions to follow after and do. You can trust anyone and if you do be is fun when you have go get a call on there walkie-talkie that they had a very important mission to complete and they had to do it past or the world was going to be destroyed. Kirsten and Aniayh had took there go carts to the cave in the was having and they knew every part to the volcano because they had went there before to save the cooti queen of america because the lintlicker hated kids had the mission under control with the spy kids on potrol. They were good help but they had a side nobody knew of they was just 12 year old kids they went to a middle school and they cused the wasn't all good. Some people at school didn't treat them right or care about them so they teased and laughed at the two beautiful unique girls. One day this girl Madison was teasing Kirsten and Aniayh and pushed kirsten into the table so thats when Aniayh said," What in the hell is wrong with you i think you got some problems i need to take care of."Anyway the world wasn't always made perfect. They finally arrived at the volcano and parked there Go carts and split up to look for the jewel of angels were the jewel would give you the golden wings of a angel but could only be used once. The determinator was trying to go after the jewel too because he didn't care one bit about anyone else. Kirsten and aniayh went threw diffrent tunnels and ended up in the same one and bumped into each had some headaches they felt like crap. They got back up on there feet and went to look for the jewel of angels but there was no clue of the jewel and if they didn't find it fast then the world could be destroyed if the determinator found it. They had walked three steps closer and then saw the jewel on a twig under neath them when they looked down Aniayh asked," How are we going to get it?" Kirsten said," Hold this rope an i'll clip it onto me then yyou have to push me down slowly if you can and we will get the jewel." Aniayh said,"That the plan might turn out to be good and sucessful but we have tod keep our mind straight." So Aniayh had pudshed her down slowly were she would hang from the rope. The volcano started to erupt so Kirsten told Aniayh to push her down a little bit faster so she did and Kirsten had grabbed the jewel and told Aniayh to pull her up as fast as she can. Kirsten reached the top and unhooked herself and they ran away so they could escape from inside the volcano. They had drove off in there go carts so they could hurry back home. They got tired and they made sure that they called each other when they got in the house because they wanted to talk about what they wanted to do the next day and other lil retarted things that girls would talk about. They fell fast asleep having the most funniest and weirdiest dreams ever that Kirsten fell of the top bunk and was aching and she yelled damn when she fell because it hurt so was dreaming about sucking on a lolipop and she was really sucking on her was so funny that there mom's video taped the whole thing and put it on you tube that have to be very both woke up the next day and ate breakfast and went to school today they felt like a whole new person they looked better and they didn't care about what people would say about them or do to them. They would come home feeling like a better person and feell proud of their self. It's a lot of things that they had to do today they had to get ready for their mission were they had to save this family from these cyco ninja's that wanted them to see if they knew anything about us.


End file.
